


Back throw to Thoron

by aeber



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chrom in smash, this is so overdue i'm so sorry, wait this is also my first non-explicit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeber/pseuds/aeber
Summary: Robin teams up with his daughter to reunite with Chrom in World of Light.-The chrobin family is finally in smash and thus it has become my duty to celebrate it even when I am 6 months late





	Back throw to Thoron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usucc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Usucc).



> i'M SO SORRy it's been two months since I promised this fic and it kept weighing on my conscience??? I apologize deeply for being a terribly inefficient writer. gosh I kept writing and rewriting it (excuses) but I hope you enjoy!

It all felt like a dream.

 

Being summoned back and forth between worlds, sometimes in the middle of a war between dimensions, sometimes into the future (or past?) to fight possessed kings and princes. There were a few things that stayed constant though. His coat, Thoron by his side, the persistent amnesia that blurred his memories into an amalgam of reality and fantasy, and Chrom. Everywhere he went, he’d catch a glimpse of him no matter by the mention of his name or the sharp edge of Falchion simmering in the glory of battle.

 

Until now. The last thing he remembered was a blast of light, then nothing. Maybe he had indeed been cursed by some god of remembrance. Then his daughter was hugging him, a man looking suspiciously similar to the hero-king of Altea was looking on, and he had no idea where he was.

 

She later explained that they had all been enslaved by yet another ambiguously powerful deity, and as they defeated it another one appeared and they were all on their way to butt heads with the glowing eyeball in the sky.

 

His sides still smarting from phantom wounds inflicted by the Parallel Falchion, he groaned as he settled over the haphazard map of the area. It was a wonder they even managed to get here in the first place. Fights picked at seemingly random, puzzles left half-unsolved and matchups that made his head hurt when he listened to Lucina sheepishly recount the previous battles. She’d apparently joined in the middle of their quest, so he really couldn’t blame her for all their ridiculous plans, but Naga be damned if he had to watch his daughter wade through a trough of sticky goo again while being beaten to a pulp by cute round… aliens.

 

They fought through the slew of possessed foes without much difficulty after that. Shame was he to admit, it was pretty refreshing to strategize for a whole new system, simple as it was. Their fighters didn’t die if he took a wrong step, the world wasn’t at a single battle’s stake. There wasn’t a sickening pit in his stomach every time someone fell off the platform and re-emerged grumbling as they jumped back into battle. So far, so good.

 

He missed Chrom amidst the trouble, of course. His throaty laugh whenever Robin made a witty remark and the oblivious compliments that made him blush like a lovestruck maiden. He could go through so many different worlds and he’d still remember.

 

Then he saw him, and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

 _No way_ , was his first thought. Levin sword at the ready, he peered through the shimmering portal. In the middle of the arena stood the exalt of Ylisse, in the flesh, twirling his sword in idle motion as the floor around him crackled with electricity.

 

He didn’t even bother to check the conditions.

 

Gods, he knew it wasn’t him, but that didn’t stop him from flinching as Chrom shot him a quizzical glare and raised his sword. Well, nothing Robin couldn’t handle. He finished him off quickly with a sharp blast from Thoron and flickered back into the main world.

 

The spirit coalesced into an orb in his hand. Before anyone could catch up to him, he dismissed it into their inventory with a wave of his hand. The portal was still there. The slit in reality was wavering, along with Chrom’s figure in the distance.

 

He trudged on.

 

-

 

Time worked differently in the light realm in the sense that sunlight was eternal. Despite that, it was nightitme according to Rosalina’s trusty luma and most of them were asleep. The ones that needed to sleep, anyways.

 

The door to his room creaked on its hinges.

 

He swivelled from his perch.

 

“Lucina? What are you doing? It’s late.”

 

She peered through the crack in the door. “ _I_ should be asking you this. Father always told me how you’d work yourself silly whenever you could.”

 

“It’s nothing. Mornings and I don’t mix well anyways.”

 

“You really should get some rest.” She leaned in further, humming. “Or, that’d be what father would say.”

 

He chuckled. “Like father, like daughter. Alright, alright. I’m going to sleep.”

 

“And, papa?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you by chance see father today?”

 

Robin placed the map down. “What gave it away?”

 

She pried the quill from his hands and blotted the paper. “You looked disappointed. Like you’d found something that didn’t meet your expectations.”

 

He smiled. “Right again.”

 

“We could go find him tomorrow, if you wanted to.”

 

“It’d be selfish of me to.”

 

It was her turn to grin. “Nobody will need to know.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting?”

 

“I know where he is. Well, I think I do. I’m not sure. The crew can’t do anything until everyone wakes up anyways.”

 

“Lucina, this is hardly appropriate.”

 

She winked at him and slipped back outside. “I’ll see you at dawn.”

 

“At dawn,” he conceded, and fell back onto his bed.

 

-

 

The forest was clouded with mist. Mist. Everywhere. He couldn’t see Lucina in front of him if he tried. The leaves beneath his feet squelched with rot and decay. All in all, it was extremely unpleasant, and he was doubting if she knew the way at all.

 

They’d woven through a plethora of puzzles to get here. His thighs were aching with the effort and he was sure they had passed the over same portal not once but twice.

 

“We’re here.” She stated, abruptly coming to a stop. “I think.”

 

There was nothing in the area. “You think?”

 

She blushed. “A hunch… I guess?”

 

He scanned their surroundings. Not much could be seen save for the standard items scattered around the paths and the glowing shadows of portals obscured by the mist. It was suspicious to say the least. Even the signs told him that there was something hidden in this forest.

 

He directed his attention to the chest in front of him, then to the overhanging path hidden in the hills.

 

“Wait, papa, what are you–” She grasped the ledge of the chest right as Robin disappeared into it. “What in the world?”

 

“It’s safe,” he called from below. “There’s a path under here.”

 

“What?”

 

“It seems– Oh.”

 

“Huh???”

 

“Luci, stay put.”

 

And he was gone. She squinted into the darkness and yelled for him to no reply. Grumbling, she climbed in, feeling her way through the tunnel and ducking out from the other side. There, rippling through reality, was the portal she’d been searching for the entire time.

 

She didn’t have to wait long. The tendrils of darkness uncurled from the sphere of energy and Robin stepped out, grinning like an idiot, accompanied with a very confused Chrom.

 

He blinked. “Uh, so what did I miss?”

 

Robin laughed, beaming. “I’ve been waiting for four years, you fool.”

 

He pulled him close, tipping him off balance, and Lucina turned away to gag as he dragged Chrom down to a deep kiss.

 

Her parents were so disgusting sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> marth, later that day upon witnessing chrom aggressively making out with the vessel of the fell dragon: is this what my legacy has come to


End file.
